


Mapping of Your Mind

by AngryBees



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Kissing, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBees/pseuds/AngryBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Felicity decides to work together for the first time, and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mapping of Your Mind

Before Laurel decided to put on a mask, Felicity didn’t get to spend much time with the lawyer. She only heard about Laurel through Oliver Queen, who talked about her constantly, she was one of his top priority of people to protect. And according to him, Laurel was beautiful, amazing, strong and compassionate. There’s nothing she wouldn’t do to make her city better. 

That opinion wavered as things grew more complicated. In particular, Malcom Meryln had tried to destroy the glades and took Tommy’s life in the process. Laurel was in love with Tommy at the time, and his death tore her apart. She stilled tried her best, though, that’s what Felicity saw. Laurel had fought wholeheartedly to get Oliver’s mother off the death trial and fought all her battles in court with equal determination.

 Felicity mapped that into Laurel’s personality, her unrelenting selflessness was one of her most apparent traits. Oliver didn’t see it the same way, and Felicity knew he liked playing a game of tough love. The way he tore into her about being an alcoholic, lied to her about Sara’s return and told her that he was done with her. Felicity knew that wasn’t right, but stayed in her lane, she didn’t know Laurel personally, so it was none of her business, right? However, she did worry, would Laurel still be the same Laurel after having everything torn away from her? Would she leave the battle with unrepairable wounds like the ones in Oliver and Sara?

She had her answer now, watching Laurel shoving her fist violently into the armed thug, who was knocked unconscious on impact.

“good job,” Felicity said proudly through the comm, “now go left, and up, the hospital supplies they stole should be in the third room, to the right”

“thanks,” Laurel said breathlessly, and smiled to herself, it’s been awhile since she heard a positive comment about her work. She was either berated by Oliver, saying that she ‘needed training’, or her father calling her a criminal, “Oliver is gonna be so pissed when he finds out that we did this without him,”

“who cares,” Felicity snorted, rolling her eyes, “Oliver didn’t invent vigilantism”

“aaaaaand here’s the syrings,” Laurel said, looking at the unopened hospital packages on the ground, “I’ll get them outside, and give a call to the police department, they can deal with the rest, that’s what Ollie does, right?”

“yup, then we have burgers,” Felicity replied, “well, I have burgers, Oliver just…works out more”

“I’m down for burgers,” Laurel chuckled, moving the last box towards the exit, “if you want my company”

…

The two women headed towards the local diner together, talking and laughing. Felicity knew she would get along fantastically with Laurel. The woman was smart, funny, and fascinating-from her work stories to her wild childhood adventures- now Felicity understood why so many people were absolutely in love with her.

“really, Oliver? The Oliver Queen?” Felicity asked incredulously through her laughter, “he told the CEO of Lexcorp- you know what, that actually does sound like him”

“I know right,” Laurel replied, chuckling alongside Felicity, “he’s very socially inappropriate for someone with a lot of rich-boy training”

“this story would ruin him, I have to tell Ray,” Felicity noted, then stopping for a second, “speaking of Ray, I did not call in ’sick’ from  work today”

“do you need to make a call?” Laurel asked, “I’ll give you some space”

“nope,” Felicity replied with a grin, “I do whatever I want, Ray thinks I’m too precious to lose, he’s actually a nice guy, I should not be taking advantage of him”

“you certainly are- I mean precious and not…advantage taking” Laurel commented in agreement under her breath. Felicity was not far enough away from Laurel to miss the compliment . That was another thing Felicity learned about Laurel, how kind and genuine she was, always being to make her feel…special and put that weird, fluttery feeling in her chest.

The diner had its usual air of day old coffee and a disgusting amount of grease, the floors are covered in ketchup stains and walls were filled with carvings of obscene words or poetry. The girls found an empty booth and made their orders

“ugh, salad, really Laurel?” Felicity commented, putting on her best judgmental face,

“I’ve had pizza for the past week,” Laurel explained, poking at the lettuce in her plate, “if I keep this up I wouldn’t able to fit in that tiny costume anymore”

“are you serious,” Felicity raised a brow, Laurel was like, the prettiest girl she knew, “you’re worried about your body?”

“you’re only saying that because you haven’t seen me naked yet,” Laurel joked, looking down at her stomach, “the pizza is making itself known”

Haven’t seen her naked. Yet. Felicity knew she was probably taking this the wrong way, but she couldn’t help herself from picturing Laurel out of all that leather. The lady trains everyday, she probably has killer abs, and quite the stamina-

Her metal image was quickly interrupted by the sound of laurel’s phone ringing,

“work,” Laurel sighed, explaining to Felicity, “our line of work, I’ll put it on speaker”

For this mission, Felicity linked the Glades hospital phone calls to the police into Laurels phone, and right now, she’s regretting it

“Starling city police?” the man on the other side of the line asked,

“yes,” Laurel answered, “what is it?”

“the uh, syringes you delivered,” the man explained, “I’m afraid it might be the wrong one, doesn’t match the files”

“what?” Laurel replied in confusion, “there’s no way, they were the only ones at the crime scene”

“…I don’t know what to say, do you mind doing more investigations? We really need the right supplies,”

“sure,” Laurel answered, “leave us a syring we brought, and the sample of the one you lost,”

“all right, come pick it up when you’re ready,” the man said before hanging up

“do you mind?” Laurel said, looking at Felicity, who sighed and put down her delicious golden fry that she had done 10 whole sit-ups for,

“why not,” she sighed, getting up and leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table, “let’s do it”

Laurel and Felicity took their samples back to Felicity’s apartment since she had all the tech, the ones that she ‘borrowed’ from Palmer. It’s the first time Laurel had been to Felicity’s apartment, even though they worked together a lot, they didn’t hang out afterwards because certain complications. Their real-life-work were very busy and quite complicated. Also, Laurel liked to train on her spare time, and Felicity found no use for the gym.

“sit anywhere,” Felicity gestured, unpacking the syringes, “I’ll tell you when I figure something out,”

“thanks,” Laurel nodded and took a seat on Felicity’s couch. Felicity was very determined when she did this kind of stuff, no matter how incredibly easy this stuff was. She had a passion for it; Laurel knew Felicity was incredibly smart as well as stunningly beautiful. It wasn’t hard to notice, especially now that they’re spending more time together. The short, tight skirts that Felicity liked wearing, her high ponytail always bouncing around, and the thick framed glasses were very enticing. If this was high school, Laurel would probably volunteer to carry all her books to class.  Laurel noticed that Felicity bit her lips a lot, her soft, pink lips. Lips that could stand to be a little closer-

“bullshit,” Felicity threw her hands in the air, startling Laurel and putting her out of her trance, “we gave the right syringes, I tested the contents, it’s the same thing”

“are you sure” Laurel asked, slightly disoriented from being pulled out of her day dream, “wait, no, of course you’re sure, you’re Felicity, I’ll call them”

Felicity watched as the woman told the hospital of their recent development. It was a wonderful sight to see Laurel at work. She was confident, composed and professional, despite clearly telling the idiotic hospital secretary off. To be honest, Felicity knew this was something that could have done on her own, but she couldn’t just let Laurel leave. It was the longest time that Felicity had Laurel to herself, and she just didn’t feel like letting it go.

“as I said,” Laurel rubbed her forehead, putting the phone on her coffee table, “there was no mix up, the police department gave the right sample”

“but the file-“ the man protested, Felicity gestured for Laurel to hand her the phone, Laurel shrugged and did as she was asked, might as well, she thought

“listen,” Felicity in an out-of-character threatening tone that was absolutely horrifying, and amazing, “We gave the right sample, I personally tested them, you better check your file again and stop calling us or I swear to God I will shove a syringe up your-“

“ok ma’am,” the secretary retreated, with fear crawling into his voice“…I-I’ll double check”

Then Felicity hung up and threw the phone on the couch

“what a disaster,” Laurel sighed, plopping herself on the ground, “sorry for ruining the night, our, um-“

Laurel couldn’t quite find the word she was looking for, but one specific idea popped in her mind

“date?” Felicity piped in, then blushed in embarrassment upon realizing what she had just said, “or, um not a date? Like a friend date thing? I-“

Before Felicity could finish babbling, Laurel cut her off by pressing her lips softly on Felicity’s. Felicity let out a small noise of surprise, then relaxed and kissed her back. It was gentle and sweet, and everything Felicity could ever want. She felt all kinds of feelings that she couldn’t put into words. Unfortunately, the moment couldn’t last forever, and they had to pull apart eventually.

“Definitely date,” Laurel whispered breathily into Felicity’s ear, grinning as she stared into Felicity’s pretty blue eyes. Felicity smiled back and leaned in again, wanting Laurel closer, she wrapped her arms around Laurel’s waist-

The phone which Felicity threw on the couch ringed again, quietly loudly, startling the two,

“for fuck’s sake,” Felicity sighed in exasperation, “I am never helping the hospital, _ever_ , again.”


End file.
